Un rincón para los países
by Nyssara
Summary: “A pesar de que solías ser tan grande…, no has sido capaz de dispararme”, pensó débilmente. “No has sido capaz de dispararme, aunque sabes que me voy a alejar definitivamente de ti. Dime, Inglaterra… ¿por qué?”, se preguntó. One-Shots, varias parejas


**Comentarios y advertencias de la autora:**

**Disclaimer: **por rabia que me dé admitirlo, Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán; aunque, al menos, puedo escribir sobre ellos :3 Y ya puesta, que sepáis que esto lo hago sin afán de lucro^^

**Advertencias: **bueeno…, en éste One-Shot no hay lemon, xDD Por cierto, sólo he visto el anime porque aún no he podido leer el manga, así que, si hay diferencias entre la escena del anime y la del manga, será por eso (supongo, yo he intentado que quedase lo mejor posible y he hecho un pequeño añadido .). Además, es un fic de Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred x Arthur). Si a alguien no le gusta el género, yo he avisado…

Aparte, espero que os guste el fic y dejéis muchos reviews :3 Últimamente tengo inspiración, así que espero poder colgar unos cuantos One-Shots más…, puede que alguno tenga lemon o lime (si sale Rusia, fijo xDD).

* * *

**La guerra de la independencia de Estados Unidos**

Llovía. Aquel día, cuando Estados Unidos se declaró independiente ante Inglaterra, llovía. Las tropas armadas de Alfred esperaban detrás de éste, que sostenía un rifle y apuntaba con él a Inglaterra. Su amigo, su hermano durante tanto, tanto tiempo… No podía terminar aquello de una manera brutal, no con él.

-Escucha, Arthur. Después de todo, escojo la libertad –El otro, que ya no tenía ningún ejército a su alrededor, que estaba solo, le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, con las pobladas cejas fruncidas y apretando los dientes con rabia e impotencia. Sabía que iba a perderle. _Voy a perderlo_-. Ya no soy un niño, y tampoco soy tu hermano menor.

»Yo… -Le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía, pero no quería seguir dependiendo de alguien. Si quería crecer, no podía hacerlo. Aunque para ello tuviese que traicionar a quien había estado siempre a su lado, a quien le había cuidado como un verdadero hermano-, ¡ahora mismo, me independizo de ti!

Le había costado pronunciar esas palabras, esas malditas palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando y reflexionando. Pero por fin las había dicho, por fin se había librado de ellas. Ahora… no podía hacer más que esperar. Quizás Inglaterra fuese prudente y le concediese su independencia de una manera pacífica. De todas formas, cualquier otra respuesta sería fatal para él: estaba solo y rodeado del ejército enemigo. Si se negaba, le capturarían y torturarían, incluso le matarían…

* * *

Arthur entreabrió sus labios para contestar, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas sin poder salir. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía permitir que Alfred se alejase de él, ¡no quería permitirlo! No le dejaría ir sin luchar. Mientras él estuviese en pie, no le dejaría ir…

Apretó de nuevo los dientes, guardándose para sí mismo esas palabras que su "hermano pequeño" nunca, nunca llegaría a escuchar. Se abalanzó sobre él, demasiado rápido como para poder predecir ese movimiento. De todas formas, ¿cómo iban a esperar ellos, los ganadores, que el único que quedaba allí se les rebelaría, se negaría a sus peticiones?

-¡No lo aceptaré! –le espetó únicamente.

Su arma dejó una profunda marca en la de Estados Unidos; interiormente, Inglaterra suspiró aliviado por no haber alcanzado a éste. El joven americano quedó desarmado tras un instante de forcejeo con los rifles; su arma fue a parar lejos de él, como si, de repente, tuviese una voluntad propia. Cayó sobre el suelo mojado con un chapoteo débil que apenas se oía entre el ruido que hacían las demás gotas al caer.

Inglaterra jadeó, como si hubiese realizado un terrible esfuerzo. Notaba un cansancio enorme sobre su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado una terrible paliza.

Se miraron fijamente durante un instante; los ojos verdes, las esmeraldas de Inglaterra, con los azul, zafiros brillantes de Alfred, quien ahora era el blanco del rifle del Reino Unido, que apuntaba hacia él muy, muy de cerca.

-Por eso, en el fondo eres un ingenuo –le espetó sin poder contenerse, y luego añadió, aunque sabía que al ejército enemigo que les miraba les parecería raro que le soltase un insulto con aquel tono tan dolido-: ¡Idiota!

* * *

Después de un instante de duda, el general del ejército de Estados Unidos ordenó:

-¡Disparen! –y todos los soldados prepararon sus rifles para abatir a Inglaterra allí mismo. Tanto si se atrevía a disparar como si no, estaba perdido.

Alfred temblaba. Casi inconscientemente, había dado un paso hacia atrás, mirando alternativamente a Inglaterra y a su rifle, al rifle y a Inglaterra.

-Eh… ah… -murmuró, como si fuese a decir algo pero no lo consiguiese.

Y entonces, ante su mirada de extrañez, Arthur bajó su arma, lentamente, como si quisiese poder volver a alzarla si se arrepentía de aquel acto temerario. Quedar desprotegido frente a los enemigos, ¡menuda temeridad! Por eso, Estados Unidos parpadeó con confusión, mirándole.

-¿Cómo podría disparar…? –preguntó suavemente Arthur, mirándole a los ojos con fijeza. Y volvió a espetarle, como si insultarle le sentase bien-: ¡Idiota!

El rifle de Inglaterra descendió lentamente, resbalando entre sus manos, y cayendo al suelo, al barro, con un nuevo y débil chapoteo. Junto con su dueño, su país, que se derrumbó de rodillas, agarrándose la cara entre los dedos de la mano izquierda.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó. Se interrumpió con algo que sonó como… ¿un sollozo?-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? –No debía importarle que Estados Unidos y su ejército le vieran llorando-. ¡Rayos…!

Alfred le miró, con sus ojos azules entornados, sintiendo tantas cosas… Pena, compasión…, ganas de abrazarle, quizás… ¡Tal vez podría animarlo acercándose a él, preguntándole qué tal estaba, como cuando todavía era un niño, un pequeño país!

-Arthur… -musitó.

Por su mente cruzó una escena de su infancia. Su infancia, al cuidado de Inglaterra. _"Vamos a casa"_, le decía él, tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole amablemente, como iluminado por un cálido rayo de sol. Y él sonreía también y le contestaba con un enérgico y animado _"¡Sí!"_, y se cogían de la mano… Quizás, si hubiese hecho lo mismo, si le hubiese tendido la mano con amabilidad…, quizás él habría aceptado su ayuda, le habría concedido la independencia y hubieran seguido siendo amigos, hermanos. Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó frente a él, mientras sollozaba, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban suavemente. Contuvo unas ganas de abrazarlo para calmarlo que nacían de lo más profundo de su ser; no podía, no debía, aunque quisiese.

-A pesar de que solías ser tan grande… -murmuró en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. Sólo alcanzaron a oírle Inglaterra y algunos de los soldados más cercanos, los de la primera fila, pero no acabaron de comprenderle.

"A pesar de que solías ser tan grande…, no has sido capaz de dispararme", pensó débilmente. "No has sido capaz de dispararme, aunque sabes que me voy a alejar definitivamente de ti. Dime, Inglaterra… ¿por qué?", se preguntó.

Creyó ver su respuesta en los gestos del otro país, en sus convulsiones, en sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban sin descanso por su mano, que mantenía aún contra la cara, y sus mejillas, mezclándose también con la lluvia que humedecía su piel pálida.

Sintió sus propios ojos húmedos al comprender. "Lo siento, Arthur… Yo… me gustaría seguir contigo. De veras. Pero, si lo hago, nunca creceré", le habría gustado habérselo podido decir a él, en voz alta, pero tenía un ejército detrás.

-Yo… Estados Unidos no volverá a depender de ti, Inglaterra –murmuró con voz suave, no tan fuerte como le habría gustado, pero sí firme-. Pero… has sido mi hermano mayor durante muchos años y no voy a matarte. Simplemente…, nos marcharemos de aquí y no nos recuperarás.

Y después, se dio la vuelta y ordenó que se marchasen. Hubo gritos de victoria por parte de algunos; otros estaban algo preocupados por aquella escena que habían presenciado: ¿por qué había dejado vivo a Inglaterra, si estaba vencido y podría habérselo quitado todo?

Alfred se giró alguna vez, mirando hacia atrás. Arthur seguía en la misma posición de antes, y sintió de nuevo deseos de correr hasta él, abrazarlo con fuerza, estrujarlo entre sus brazos, decirle que no quería abandonarle… Pero, de nuevo, no lo hizo.

* * *

_Yo quería que todo siguiese como hasta entonces. Quería tenerte cerca, todo lo cerca que fuese posible; quería que siguieses siendo mi hermanito pequeño. Pero tú…, oh, Alfred, creciste tan deprisa…, y, sin embargo, sigues siendo un idiota. ¡Nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Estados Unidos, eres IDIOTA!_

_Nada de lo que yo quería se habría cumplido si yo te hubiese disparado en aquel momento… Al contrario, todo habría acabado, lo habría perdido todo._

_Mi pequeño idiota… ¿de veras pensabas que podría dispararte, herirte…, ver cómo me salpicaba tu sangre, ver tus ojos azules latiendo de dolor…, y seguir viviendo después, como si nada hubiese pasado? No, no podría. Porque, si te hubiese disparado, si te hubiese herido de muerte…, también me habría herido a mí. Me habría hecho una herida profunda, que ningún médico habría podido ni sabido curar. Y me la habría merecido._

_Al menos, ahora puedo conformarme con verte… Nuestra relación no se parece en nada a la de antes. Ya no me consideras tu "hermano mayor", ni yo te considero a ti mi "hermano pequeño". Nos peleamos cada dos por tres. No conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo. Estamos dispuestos a atacarnos en cualquier momento._

_Y, sin embargo, yo… todavía conservo la esperanza de que, algún día, podamos hablar sin estar a punto de lanzarnos el uno al cuello del otro –y no con las intenciones que llevo soñando desde hace tiempo, por desgracia-. Todavía espero que podamos volver a ser amigos, a hablar tranquilamente…, a ser hermanos. Aliados. Y quizás entonces, cuando eso se haya cumplido, podré aspirar a más, a confesarte eso que llevo callándome tanto, tanto tiempo…

* * *

_

_Naa naa daddy, rarau shuu wo choudai_

(Oye, oye, papá, dame ron),

_Naa naa mommy, naa naa mommy _

(¡Oye, oye, mamá! ¡Oye, oye, mamá!)

_Mukashi ni tabeta puding no, _

(El pudín que solíamos comer,)

_Ano aji wasurerarenain da _

(¡no puedo olvidar su sabor!)

_Maru kaite chikyuu _

(Se dibuja un círculo, y es la Tierra),

_Maru kaite chikyuu _

(Se dibuja un círculo, y es la Tierra).

_Maru kaite chikyuu. Ore Igirisu _

(Se dibuja un círculo, y es la Tierra. Yo soy Inglaterra).

_Ah, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai _

(Ah, con un solo trazo se puede llegar a ver un mundo maravilloso).

_Chubu wa noru enpistu da, _

(El Tube es como un lápiz al que se puede subir,)

_Igirisu! _

(¡Inglaterra!)*

* * *

Poco después…

Finalizada ya la limpieza del viejo trastero de Alfred, recordadas ya viejas memorias, uno de los soldaditos que Arthur le había regalado acaba fuera…

Lituania lo admira; está cubierto de polvo y la pintura está un poco desgastada, pero es de madera trabajada, toda una reliquia.

-Señor Estados Unidos, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un soltadito hecho a mano…? ¿De dónde…? –empezó a preguntarle a un apurado Alfred que acababa de entrar corriendo en la sala; jadeaba.

-¡Esconde… eso! –exclamó-. ¡Esconde eso, Inglaterra está aquí!

Demasiado tarde: Arthur ya había llegado, siguiendo a Alfred con paso ligero, sin demasiado esfuerzo (hay que tener en cuenta que Inglaterra está en bastante mejor forma que Estados Unidos), y había entrado en el salón.

Saludó a Lituania con una inclinación de cabeza que éste correspondió. Luego se fijó en lo apurado que estaba el que, en otra época, había sido su "hermanito". No tardó en descubrir la razón, porque el pobre Alfred no había tenido tiempo de esconderlo.

Entornó sus verdes ojos al ver el motivo del nerviosismo de Estados Unidos. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no veía aquella figurita de madera, una de las que le había regalado a Alfred…? Bah, había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, sonrió un poco; las había conservado. Le inundó una sensación de bienestar al pensar que había sido incapaz de deshacerse de aquel regalo, que no dejaba de ser una prueba de afecto.

Alfred estaba un poco rojo, quién sabe si por vergüenza o por enfado, ya que había visto uno de sus "puntos débiles". Quizás por eso le masculló, molesto:

-No te creas que la tengo ahí por algo…, sólo lo he sacado porque he estado haciendo limpieza en el trastero…, y yo… iba a tirarla, por supuesto –añadió, mirándole desafiante.

-… Haz lo que te dé la gana –contestó Arthur al cabo de poco, encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y saliendo de la sala y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alfred hizo ademán de ir tras él, un poco (¡sólo un poco!) preocupado, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta, dudoso. Se volvió hacia Lituania, que había cogido el soldadito de madera entre sus pálidos dedos y lo estudiaba con interés.

-¿De verdad va a tirarlo, señor Estados Unidos? –le preguntó, y él sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, horrorizado ante la idea de deshacerse de algo tan importante.

-No, no… Lo voy a guardar muy bien. Pero no quería admitirlo delante de ese idiota de Arthur –contestó-. De todas formas, voy a ver cómo está…

Y, de todas formas, no hacía falta que fuese a ver qué tal estaba, ya que Inglaterra se había quedado detrás la puerta, escuchando, y había acentuado su sonrisa al oír cómo Alfred quería conservar aquel regalo de hacía tanto, tanto tiempo. Porque, aunque fuese un juguetito infantil, no dejaba de ser una prueba de afecto.

* * *

***Notas de la autora:**

es la canción del final cantada por nuestro querido Arthur/Inglaterra Pondré siempre el ending cantado por el personaje que considere más importante en el One-Shot, y en éste creo que, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo y Alfred/Estados Unidos también es muy importante (y mono y achuchable ///), Arthur tiene un poco más de protagonismo ^^

¡Espero los reviews, y espero también poder colgar otro One-shot prontito!


End file.
